Serenity
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: Steve Rogers first met Emily when she used mace to escape a HYDRA agent. It's a memorable start to a relationship to say the least. (Finally Steve/Emily story that started in my story's Relentless. Don't need to read that story to enjoy this one)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emily didn't know why she let Anna talk her into coming to the masquerade extravaganza her brother was throwing. She didn't know anyone but Anna and she wasn't the best at making small talk. Especially not with the people Tony associated with. True, she'd gotten to see Anna again, and met Anna's new guy, who he seemed decent if not a bit rough around the edges, but that had only been a very small portion of the evening. Now Emily was debating making a hasty exit. That was, until Steve Rogers approached her.

"I think our friends have ditched us," Steve murmured as he sidled up alongside Emily.

It was easy to tell it was her now, after Bucky had pointed her out to him. Apparently Anna wanted to introduce the two, and something the blonde had said or done managed to intimidate Bucky. Now that Emily's blue eyed stare locked on his, questioning his presence there without her saying a word, Steve was starting to understand how Bucky was intimidated.

"Steve, I mean Mr. Rogers, or do you prefer Captain?" Emily stumbled over her response.

Normally she wasn't such a dunce with words, but she hadn't anticipated Steve approaching her. Forcing herself to take a calming breath, Emily reminded herself that he was just another guy. A very brave and noble guy according to her grandfather, and handsome to boot. She had to shake that thought off and replace it with the fact that he was technically old enough to be her grandfather.

"No formalities are necessary," Steve assured her, with a grin. "I wanted to thank you, for mending and returning my jacket." Happy had been the one to bring him his returned jacket with the bullet hole stitched up so well it was unnoticeable. Happy had claimed the blonde who dropped it off refused to give it to Steve in person when he offered.

"I don't like to let anything go to waste," Emily said, glancing down at her hands as she played with a ring on her right hand. Her salary as a violinist and her upbringing made it impossible for her to be wasteful.

"My wardrobe appreciates that," Steve said, trying to think of something else to say. "Are you having a good night?"

"Better than the night we met," Emily responded, glancing back up at Steve. "It was questionable there for a while but tonight finally won out."

"I'm not the biggest fan of Tony's parties either. They're a bit extravagant for my taste," Steve concurred, smiling at Emily's dry humor.

"You should have seen the parties he always threw for Anna's birthday," Emily said, gazing around the room. "This is nothing compared to them."

Silence fell between them after that, as both tried to think of something to say to keep the conversation going. Emily half expected him to leave. It wasn't as if she was providing stimulating company to begin with, but he didn't.

"Anna tells me you play violin in the New York Philharmonic. That's rather impressive," Steve commented, finally finding something to say that wasn't stupid.

"It's my dream job," Emily grinned. "I've always loved music, and now I get to make a living off it and occasionally do some traveling for it."

Music had always brought Emily the greatest joy. When she was younger she always loved listening to orchestra's, how each instrument sang together to create a symphony. How by just changing what notes were played she could shift the emotions the song conveyed. Music was the way she best expressed herself.

"What about you?" Emily asked. "When you're not saving the world, what do you like to do?"

"Saving the world keeps me pretty busy." Emily deflated at Steve's answer, hoping for a real one instead of the generic brush off most guys did when they didn't really want to get to know you.

"But I enjoy drawing, and listening to records. Their sound just has more soul," Steve added, unknowingly redeeming himself.

"It's the grooves in the records, and the static," Emily added when Steve stopped talking, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously. "It makes big band music feel like their playing live just for you."

"You listen to records?" Steve didn't think anyone listened to records, real records not the cheap knockoffs the kids with the funny hats and glasses listen to, anymore.

"My grandfather gave me his record player and collection as a graduation present. It reminds me of my childhood and summers spent at his house."

"Funny, it reminds me of my childhood too," Steve joked with a sad smile.

"Does it help, listening to music that takes you back?" Emily couldn't imagine what it would be like to wake up 70 years in the future, everyone you know and love gone. It sounded very lonely.

"Sometimes. It makes me miss home, but it also helps me remember. No matter what I never want to forget."

"Memories make us who we are. Without them, we are constantly searching for ourselves," Emily murmured something her grandmother always told her.

"Exactly," Steve agreed, relieved someone understood his need to relive the past while surging forward in this new world. Movement over Emily's shoulder had him noticing Tony emphatically waving him down from across the room.

"It's been a pleasure, truly," Steve insisted, his attention back on Emily. "But I'm afraid I'm being beckoned by Tony," he added, nodding towards Tony.

"You better go. Tony doesn't like to be kept waiting," Emily said, turning back to Steve after looking over her shoulder.

Emily watched Steve move through the crowd, his wide shoulders easily clearing a path to Tony, and his height keeping him from blending into the crowd. He turned back to her when he reached Tony, just a quick glance. It had her turning away quickly, hoping he hadn't caught her staring. When she glanced back up, both Tony and Steve were gone.

She didn't stay long after that, catching a cab back to her apartment in Queens. Sliding the deadbolt behind her, Emily slid off her heals on her way to her room. It felt good to change into a tank and pajama shorts. Putting on a record and pouring herself a glass of water, Emily couldn't help but smile as she replayed the events of the evening in her head. She'd actually had a conversation with Steve Rogers, at a masquerade ball, which was so not cohesive with her everyday life.

Thinking back to what Steve had mentioned, about wanting to remember the past, had Emily pulling one of the many photo albums from her bookshelf. It was her grandfathers, filled with pictures and scribbled stories of his time in the war. She'd always been fascinated by it when she was a kid. Her grandmother had given it to her when he passed away. Flipping through it one last time, Emily wrapped it in spare newspaper and set it on the counter.

The next morning Emily grabbed the parcel, a to-go cup of coffee, and her violin, leaving earlier than normal for work. She had a stop to make before rehearsal.

"I've got another special delivery for you Rogers," Happy announced, interrupting the impromptu Avenger meeting taking place in Tony's living room.

"See, people already think you live here. You might as well move in," Tony commented as Steve took the package from Happy.

Carefully pealing back the newspaper wrapping, a detail that reminded him of past Christmases with his mother, Steve found it to be a photo album. Confused, and a bit curious, Steve opened it to the first page where he found a small note written in neat cursive that made him smile.

 _In case you ever need help remembering, this belonged to my grandfather. If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to reach out. 917-508-1612_

 _Emily_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is short and sweet. A start to a possible Steve/Emily story that kind of started in my story Relentless. I'm not sure if I'll continue, if people will be interested in me continuing this. I don't feel like it's my best work, but it's what I came up with. It's a work in progress. Let me know if you would like to read more of Steve and Emily.**_

 _ **Rach**_

 _ **Xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There were times Emily felt lost in a sea of people in New York. Everyone was focused on themselves and focused on getting from point A to point B as fast as possible. If you didn't keep up with them on the sidewalks you'd be given dirty looks and grumblings of 'tourist.' Emily didn't understand that. How does wanting to stop and enjoy the beauty of the city, or a store front, automatically make you a tourist? It's like New Yorkers forgot how to stop and appreciate the city around them. And not just the iconic cityscape, but the little things. Like the smell of fresh baked goods from the family owned bakery on Grand street, or the bright colors from the flower stand outside the florist on 6th Avenue. Or simply smiling and saying hello to each other instead of plowing past each other like other people either don't exist or they don't care.

"Good evening George," Emily greeted the old security guard, stopping at his desk on her way out. She always made sure to greet him on her way in and out of rehearsal.

"Evening Ms. Dugan," George said with a smile. "How was rehearsal?"

"I'm still working on perfecting a few pieces, I tend to lose my tempo at the same part each time."

"I'm sure you'll master it like you always do," George reassured her. "And until then, maybe these will cheer you up," George said, grabbing a vase full of flowers from under his counter.

"They're beautiful George, you didn't have to," Emily said, pulling the vase closer and taking a delicate whiff of the blossoms.

"I can't take credit for them," George chuckled. "They were delivered earlier today."

That took Emily by surprise. Occasionally she'd get a single flower or two after they performed, but never a bouquet and never on a regular day when they hadn't even had a concert. Plucking the note from the bouquet, Emily read: _Thank you for the photo album, Steve._

"From the smile, I take it you know who sent it," George commented.

"I do," Emily said, pocketing the card and lifting the vase from the counter. "Have a good night George."

Careful to make sure she didn't crush the flowers on the cab ride home, Emily had to hold the vase in the crook of her arm as she unlocked her apartment door. Closing the door behind her with her foot, Emily set her violin case and the flowers on the counter. She filled a cup with water, pouring it into the vase and letting her fingers dance across the soft petals.

Her phone buzzing against the counter had her reaching for the device, an unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. Her finger hesitated over the decline button before she changed her mind and hit accept.

"I'm not interested in whatever you're selling," Emily declared, trying to sound firm.

"Emily?" Telemarketers didn't normally know her name.

"Steve?" She hadn't expected him to ever use the number she gave him. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize the number. I thought it was a telemarketer."

"I promise I'm not selling anything. Just calling to thank you for the photo album."

"The flowers were more than enough. They're beautiful." Emily gazed back at the flowers on the counter as she made her way towards her tiny living room.

"You got the flowers. Good. I had Jarvis find me the address, but I wasn't sure if it was correct." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. Leaning against the balcony outside his floor, he took in the New York skyline, trying to imagine where Emily was among it.

"I wouldn't let Tony hear you questioning Jarvis' capabilities," Emily said, smiling as she relaxed back on her couch.

"It's not just Jarvis. I question all technology," Steve joked. It was hard to believe what the world had accomplished over the past 70 odd years.

"It can be overwhelming, even for someone who's grown up with it."

"So…" Steve said. "I didn't know your grandfather was 'Dum Dum' Dugan."

"Well, we never exchanged a proper introduction when we met." Emily had been in such a state of panic she hadn't thought to introduce herself. Not that she ever openly advertised the fact she was related to a Howling Commando. The only people who knew were Anna and Trip.

"Not very gentlemanly of me."

"You did offer to walk me home." Even though there was an unconscious Hydra agent he had to take care of, he'd offered to help her safely home.

"Yeah, Sam didn't appreciate that."

"I did," Emily murmured, pulling her legs into her chest.

They didn't talk much longer than that, and when they hung up, Steve found his pulse pounding as fast as it had when he'd nervously dialed her number.

Emily saved Steve's number to her contacts after they hung up, in an attempt to avoid any future embarrassment should he call again. Pulling the hair tie from her wrist, she threw her hair up into a high ponytail. Her tense muscles resisted the action, and it had her thinking a nice hot soak in the tub might be the perfect way to unwind tonight. Passing by the vase of flowers on her way to her bathroom, Emily found herself smiling as she paused to smell them again. It had been a long time since anyone had gotten her flowers.

…

Anna wasn't answering her phone, again. All Emily wanted was to talk to her best friend about the obnoxious new cellist and about Steve and the flowers. But she wouldn't answer her phone, and after leaving several voice mails Emily gave up and called Trip instead.

"Hey baby girl, how's the Big Apple treating you?" Emily could hear the smile in Trip's voice and it automatically had her smiling back.

"It'd be better if you visited more often. Maybe come to one of my concerts." She knew his secret agent life made it hard to come around, but she missed Trip.

Because of their grandfathers, they'd seen each other a lot growing up and became close friends, practically like siblings. Anna joined the fray when college came around and slowly Trip slid out of the picture as the SHIELD academy and then SHIELD itself took up more of his time. Technically she wasn't supposed to know about Trip's SHEILD status, but it was practically impossible for him to keep it from her.

"Next vacation, I'll be front row with flowers and a teddy bear. I promise." Trip always felt guilty for not seeing Emily more, especially since her grandfather passed away. She'd been close to him, just like he'd been to his. He'd missed the funeral because of an assignment, but he made sure to send flowers and a card as placeholders until he got back.

"So, what's new in your life? Any guys I should be aware of? I can run thorough background checks on anyone."

"No guys. At least not in the romantic sense."

"Uh-huh, sure. What's his name?" Trip knew Emily. She never thought any guys were interested in her romantically.

"It's really nothing, Trip. We've just started talking and I'm positive he's just being nice."

"Then there's no harm in giving me a name." If there was even a hint of a guy in Emily's life he wanted to make sure the guy was decent.

"Steve Rogers," Emily relented, blushing. It was silly to even bring him up to Trip.

"Steve Rogers, as in Captain America?" Trip was not expecting that. He definitely wouldn't need to do a background check on the guy. Captain America was an old school gentlemen that wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. How he'd met Emily, Trip couldn't imagine, but he couldn't help thinking the two would actually make a good couple.

"That would be the one, yes." Emily braced herself for Trip's reaction. They'd both grown up on stories about the Howling Commandos and Captain America. He could go the 'he's too old for you' route or the ultimate shipper route. Emily wasn't sure which would be worse because both had him insinuating they were dating when they weren't.

"Congratulations. I think you've just scored the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. Other than me of course."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You don't bring up boys unless you like them. And if he doesn't like you he's crazy. Ergo, if you're not dating now you will be within the year. Write me down for that. If I'm right you owe me dinner."

"You're ridiculous." Trip's eccentric sense of humor had Emily missing him even more. "So, how about you? Any girls catch your fancy while you're being James Bond?"

"Actually yeah," Trip admitted. "There's this cute biotech girl on my team, smart with a British accent. Nothing's happened, but I'm open to something."

"Put me down for a month tops. With your smile and charm I'm sure she won't turn you down." Trip had a way with the ladies, but he wasn't a player in the least. When he pursued a girl, he meant it.

"Sure thing. Hang on," Trip said, pulling the phone from his ear as Skye approached. Apparently Coulson was calling them all to a briefing. "Sorry Em, I gotta go. Boss is calling a meeting. But keep me updated on the Captain America front and keep rocking the violin."

"And you stay safe. Remember you're not bullet proof. And let me know how it goes with the girl." Trip hung up first, the line clicking dead. Emily felt lighter after talking to Trip. He always knew how to cheer her up, get her out of a funk, and relax.

* * *

 _A/N Hello :) Some of you asked for this to continue, so here it is. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm still not sure exactly where this story is going so I'm just gaining momentum with it (slowly). I love to hear your thoughts (and/or suggestions). Hope you liked it even though it's short._ _ **I have an Instagram strictly for my fanfictions where I post aesthetics with quotes and such. My username is the same as on here: gracelesslyfalling. Check it out if you're interested and let me know what aesthetics you'd be most interested in seeing.**_

 _Onto Guest review responses:_

 _Pam: I totally understand you putting Steve and romance in two separate atmospheres. He is such a gentleman. I'm glad I could prove you wrong. I think Steve just has a completely different approach to romance than any of the other Avengers. Hope you liked this little update and you're still on board with Stemily._

 _Cheryl: I'm so glad you're happy about Steve/Emily story. I didn't know anyone was really excited for them. I thought maybe the interest in their story would peter out after Anna's story moved on past the part with Emily in it. Glad you're excited for this story._

 _Jo: haha glad I could make you squee in happiness with starting this story. Glad you love it so far!_

 _To the guest who say they are cute: I agree, they are pretty cute in their interactions. Cute is exactly the vibe I was going for so yay for me succeeding._

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


End file.
